


Help Unlooked For

by happyeverafter72



Series: Our Love is a Blossom [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Chest Binding, M/M, Trans Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Holmes offers unexpected help to one of the Irregulars.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Our Love is a Blossom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Help Unlooked For

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It is not the intention of this fic to imply that binding your chest with bandages is safe. If you need advice on binding, you can find a fantastic resource here: https://ftm-guide.com/complete-guide-to-chest-binding-for-trans-men/

I often find myself giving medical assistance to members of the Irregulars. They know they can trust me and that I will not charge them. 

I was patching up Charlie, one of the older boys. He had sustained a gash to his arm in an altercation, which I stitched and dressed. 

“Are you injured anywhere else?” I asked him when I had finished. 

“No, that’s it,” he replied. “Thank you, Doctor Watson sir.” 

He started to get up from his prone position on the settee, wincing as he moved his upper body. 

“Have you injured your ribs?” I tried again with a frown, remaining crouched beside him. 

He looked evasive. “It’s not something I want to talk about,” he mumbled. 

“If you don’t tell me, I can’t help you,” I said gently. 

“You promise you won’t tell anyone?” 

“You can trust me, Charlie.” 

He swallowed thickly and began unbuttoning his shirt. Once he had removed the garment, the source of his discomfort was clear. His chest was tightly bound with a bandage, the material obviously digging in and crushing his ribs. 

“How long have you been doing this for?” I asked, making a cursory visual inspection. 

“About a year and a half, I think,” he replied. I could see that he was uncomfortable, shrinking back into the cushions and trying to cover himself up. 

Holmes had been watching all this from his chair by the fire. “Do you know how dangerous that is, Charlie?” he asked, his voice quiet and measured. 

Charlie nodded, almost imperceptibly. “Yes, Mr Holmes. But it’s all I can do.” 

Holmes got up from his chair and want to his bedroom. “Wait there,” he said as he passed us. 

Charlie gave me a worried look. 

“It’s alright,” I reassured him. “Mr Holmes is only concerned about you.” He looked a little relieved at this. “Would you be happy to remove the bandage so I can examine your ribs?” 

He nodded and began to remove it. I carefully felt around his ribs, feeling for any breaks. Fortunately, there did not seem to be any. 

“You’re lucky,” I told him. “No breaks, just bruising.” 

Holmes had re-entered the room as I concluded my examination, now wearing his dressing gown over his trousers. He was clearly relieved when I gave my verdict. He sat back down and regarded Charlie. 

“Charlie, I want to assure you that nothing which happens here will be repeated,” he said. “Can you promise the same?” 

“Of course, Mr Holmes,” the boy replied, evidently confused. 

“Good.” Holmes drew in a small breath. “I’m going to show you how I used to bind so you can do it more safely.” 

Charlie gaped at him. “You’re like me? I had no idea.” 

Holmes chuckled slightly. “That is rather the point.” 

The boy smiled. “I suppose so.” 

After removing two wide bandages from his pocket and handing one to Charlie, Holmes slipped off his dressing gown to reveal his bare chest. I was struck by the care he took in showing the boy what to do, going through his technique slowly, never betraying any hint of uncertainty or fear. He truly is a remarkable man. 

When he had finished, he asked, “How does that feel?” 

“Much better,” Charlie replied. “Secure, but not too tight.” 

Holmes’s lips twitched in a slight smile. “And do you think you could replicate it yourself?” 

“Yes.” He paused for a moment, then went on earnestly. “Thank you so much, Mr Holmes. This means a lot.” 

“You are very welcome,” Holmes replied sincerely. 

Charlie put his shirt back on and I escorted him to the door. Once he had gone, I went to Holmes. Standing beside his armchair, I wrapped my arms around him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He exhaled shakily. 

“I’ll hold you for as long as you want,” I murmured. 

Wordlessly, he relaxed against me.


End file.
